dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Alfred
Duke Alfred was a major character in the Dark Parables spin-off game, Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper. He was the official who summoned the Fabled Inspector to Hamelin to investigate the Dark Piper. Appearance and Personality Alfred was an older fellow with white hair and a wrinkled face. He had facial hair in the style of a mustache and attached mutton chops. He wore a top hat and monocle, along with a tailored suit. His expression tended to be a fierce one, as he was seldom known to smile. The Duke was a greedy, self-centered man. He didn't care whom he might hurt or what troubles he bestowed on others, so long as it served his own purposes. He sought nothing more in life than more gold, more treasures, more wealth and more power. If that meant others must die or suffer at his hands, then so be it. History When or how Duke Alfred came to be, in Hamelin, is unknown. It is also unknown what land he was originally from or where he attained his noble status. We do know that at some point, the Duke ordered the decimation of Romani camps outside of Hamelin. He saw the Romani as nothing more than thieves and con-men and was determined to see them eradicated. Duke Alfred was never tried for his crimes against the Romani. He used his status and clout to sweep his atrocities under the rug and get away with everything. These events would ultimately lead to the Duke's demise. While residing in Hamelin, the Duke began excavating the land in and around the town, searching for the ruins under the city that were said to contain endless treasures and ancient relics. His men located a sealed vault, but it was at this time that the Hamelin city officials denied the Duke's request for further excavation. Alfred saw no way past the Hamelin council's decision to disallow further exploration of the vault, so he decided to take another route: doing away with the council. He combined forces with the Dark Piper, who he knew as the Viceroy, and the two attacked the city with a swarm of Plagued Rats. The townspeople fled the town in droves, leaving the area open to whatever explorations Duke Alfred wanted to carry out. However, the secrets under Hamelin were determined to remain secret. The puzzling locks and security measures of the vault in the ruins proved too difficult for the Duke and his men to make it past. They used the Dark Piper and the plagued rats as an excuse to summon the Fabled Inspector to Hamelin to investigate. Once there, the Inspector was told to forget about the Dark Piper (who the Viceroy was chasing after) and to focus on finding the vault keys instead. After the first key was found, the Duke reveals his true plans and that the Viceroy and Dark Piper were the same person. Taking the Inspector back to the vault, Duke Alfred and his henchmen ordered the Inspector to find the second key. The second key was found and the vault was opened, but Duke Alfred would never make it inside. His Viceroy, the Dark Piper, turned on him as soon as the vault door opened. He revealed himself as the child of a Romani mother who was killed in the Duke's attack on the Romani camp outside Hamelin. The Viceroy had been patiently waiting all this time to exact his revenge and now was the time. The Dark Piper summoned a swarm of rats, who converged on the Duke and killed him and his men. The Duke's body remained outside of the vault, even after the bodies of his butler and henchman were taken away. The reason for this is so far, unknown. Alfred's body was turned to stone a few days after his death by an associate of his known only as the Stranger. The Fabled Inspector returned the body to flesh and blood using the elixir. Relationships * Gerald (butler, deceased) * Jon (henchman, deceased) * The Dark Piper (murderer, deceased) Quotes * "The Gypsies are the scourge of humankind - stealing treasures and riches from my citizens. They will pay for their thievery in blood." (entry in Duke Alfred's journal) * "Inspector, it took you long enough. I have been waiting impatiently for your arrival!" * "Ignore the Dark Piper for now. I will have my trusted Viceroy take care of him." * "Hurry and find me something to open the vault!" * "You're not paid to stand there, Inspector. Go on!" * "Inspector, I'd like you to meet the viceroy. He may resemble someone you're looking for." * "How easily you fell for my ruse!" * "I will have the treasures all to myself!" * "Yes! Yes! The treasures here - It's all mine!" Gallery Duke Alfred= fl piper duke lake.jpg|The Dark Piper and The Duke Meet Fl duke at mansion.jpg|The Duke at His Grand Estate fl duke 3.jpg|Duke Alfred Meets the Inspector fl duke and men.jpg|The Duke and His Men Fl duke viceroy vault.jpg|The Duke at the Vault fl duke happy.jpg|The Duke Entering the Vault fl duke 4.jpg|The Duke, Startled Fl duke rat attack.jpg|Duke Alfred's Death fl duke corpse.jpg|Duke Alfred's Corpse Ml stone duke.jpg|Duke Alfred's Petrified Body |-|Gerald= fl butler video.jpg|Gerald the Butler fl unconscious butler.jpg|Gerald Unconscious fl butler scared.jpg|Gerald's Tale |-|Depictions= fl duke portrait.jpg|Portrait of Duke Alfred fl duke butler portrait.jpg|Portrait of the Duke and Gerald cameo duke.jpg|Cameo of Duke Alfred |-|Concept art= fl duke alfred concept.jpg|Duke Alfred Concept Art fl butler concept.jpg|Gerald Concept Art fl jon concept.jpg|Jon Concept Art |-|Locations= Fl hamelin alley.jpg|The Duke's Hamelin Townhouse Fl hamelin duke home.jpg|The Duke's Hamelin Townhouse fl mansion garden.jpg|Garden Path Outside the Duke's Estate Fl inside duke mansion.jpg|Interior of the Duke's Estate Fl duke sitting room.jpg|The Duke's Sitting Room Fl duke cellar.jpg|The Duke's Wine Cellar fl swan gate.jpg|Swan Gate to Duke Alfred's Mansion |-|Artifacts= fl duke coat arms concept.jpg|The Duke's Coat of Arms Fl inspector briefing.jpg|Letter to the Fabled Inspector from Gerald fl dukes journal.jpg|The Duke's Journal Fl hamelin conspiracy paper.jpg|Newspaper Article About the Gypsy Camp Slaughter fl letter to duke.jpg|Letter to Duke Alfred About Excavations fl viceroy note on duke.jpg|The Viceroy's Notes on Duke Alfred fl jon.jpg|Jon the Henchman Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Fabled Legends